RWBYHalo: The Schism
by Carbon Fire
Summary: The Great Schism. The point of time where the Elites break away from the Covenant. What would happen if Team RWBY and JNPR were there? What if they participated in it? Rated M for alien smut. Oh, and gore.
**Current Location: Shadow of Regret**

Another day, another waiting game of sitting in an empty cell. Team RWBY hadn't been in the cell for a week and they were already planning all kinds of escape routes. Though, each one they came up with always ended in them getting caught, dragged away and possibly killed.

To think just days before, they were enjoying life on Remnant. Going to Beacon. Talking with friends. Being with family. All the good stuff. That's all gone now.

Now they were on some kind of spaceship, traveling to who knows where. Outside seemed to be what looked like some kind of destroyed space station. And a big one at that. It was in the shape of a ring. Well, was the shape of a ring.

"I can't even fathom what just happened. I just can't believe they took us. Why us?" Someone in the cell next to them cried.

"We're all gonna die. These guys are aliens. Aliens always kill people." Another one said.

"Quiet! Or you will be gutted and fed to the Kig-Yar." One of the hairy aliens said. They looked like giant apes. They had little armor, but big weapons. The one that yelled had a red looking gun. The design was indescribable. The ape growled and continued patrolling the block.

The thumping of it's footsteps shook the corridor and sent echos into the soundless place. Inside this place was a team. Two teams. They went to Beacon Academy before they were kidnapped. Stolen.

"How much longer until we get to...Wherever we're going?" Ruby groaned. She was hanging off of her very uncomfortable bunk as she looked down at her team. Yang was looking out of the window, thinking about home. Blake was reading a book she was able to sneak aboard the ship, staying silent. And Weiss was pacing back and forth near the front of the cell, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We told you, we don't know Ruby. How are we supposed to know anything about what's happening?" Weiss snapped. She was stressed and scared. Everyone was.

"Sorry…" Ruby muttered and swung back up to her bunk. She stared at the purple ceiling, wondering about the situation. Out of the blue, and alien force come to take them and starts excavating for something on Remnant. That's all they knew about all of this.

"It's fine, I jus-" Before Weiss could speak, the hairy alien banged on the shielding holding them inside.

"That's it! All you humans do is talk and talk! Another word out of you and I'll go in there myself and slaughter you all like the animals you are!" It shouted, raising it's gun slightly. The group of four remained silent. From across the hall, team JNPR could hear the yelling. It scared them as well.

More footsteps could be heard approaching. A figure walked to the ape and motioned for him to get away. The ape growled and walked past the figure. The figure was wearing blue armor that covered almost it's entire body with glowing lights. It had four mandibles for a mouth and yellow eyes. Four fingers were wrapped around a gun similar to the one the ape had, but this one was blue.

The alien looked at the humans, but this one looked more sympathetic. They didn't growl or snarl at team RWBY. Instead, they put their back against the wall and holstered the gun.

"I apologize for that mongrels behavior. The Brutes never had respect for humans. Or any race for that matter." It spoke. It seemed to be a male judging by the deepness of his voice. It was smooth and soothing too. Not something you'd hear from an alien. "You may talk as you wish. I do not understand why prisoners cannot socialize with each other."

Weiss walked to the shielding and glared at the alien with hatred. "Why did you take us!? Why are you digging up things from our home?! Where are we going?!"

The alien didn't budge from Weiss' harsh tone. He just started at the window.

"We took you for information. Leverage. Hostages. And those are just the minor reasons. We are digging up your planet for sacred artifacts created by the holy gods, the Forerunners. And as for where you are going, you are being transported to High Charity. Our HQ. In fact, we are just about to dock, so it shouldn't be long now."

After he spoke, everyone was silent again. Other alien cruisers flew past them, docking in this large port. When everyone looked outside, they gasped. Some in awe. Some in horror. What they saw was a space station that was in the shape if a mushroom, about 348 kilometers in diameter. The apex of the mushroom was what looked like an artificial star, giving the station natural light. There were multiple cruisers surrounding the space station, along with even more docked inside.

"Welcome to High Charity." The alien said. The ship they were on jerked a bit as they docked. From the door at the end of the corridor, a squad of blue armored aliens, as well as one red one and three white armored ones entered. They started taking people out of their cell and escorting them out. The one in red armor walked up to the guard who watched over team RWBY. They started speaking to each other in their own language. The one in red armor left down the corridor. The alien with them opened the shield and, with hesitation, aimed his gun at them.

"Move down the hall and listen to my instructions, humans. Your lives depend on that." The alien spoke. Team RWBY walked out of their cell and followed the path the alien instructed them to follow.

0oooo0oooo0

After hours of walking and taking elevators to new floors of the station, team RWBY finally reached their designated cell block. It seems that team JNPR was already there and in their cell. There was no other aliens there but two little stubby aliens who had high pitched voices, gas masks over their mouths and methane gas tanks on their backs, and a skinny one with a beak and a strange shield attached to it's arm. The alien led the team to an empty cell and locked them in.

One of the stubby aliens waddled over. "Elite staying?" It asked in a curious voice and tilted his head.

The 'Elite' nodded. "Yes. I am to oversee the prisoners." The stubby alien nodded and waddled back to it's partner. The Elite stood between teams RWBY and JNPR. The two stubby aliens talked while the skinny, bird looking one patrolled the area.

Nora walked over to the front of the cell and sat down, looking up at the larger Elite. "...What's your name?" She asked innocently. Even in a situation like this, Nora kept her spirits high.

The Elite looked down at Nora and back up. "Why? There is no point to learning a simple guards name, human. I'm no one important."

"Are you gonna be watching us for a long time?"

"Indeed."

"Then what's your name?!" Nora shouted. The Elite sighed and decided it was going to be a long day, so he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"My name is Deta 'Gazamee." Deta says. He holsters his weapon and sighs. He had never gotten the chance to share his name with a prisoner that actually wanted to know.

"Nice to meet you Deta! I'm Nora." Nora greeted. Deta noddd and looked away from her and over to team RWBY.

"Do you know each other?" Deta asked. He was purely bored and wanted to make conversation.

"Yup! We're all friends. Teams RWBY and JNPR! That's Jaune, our team leader, and then my best buddy Ren, and then Pyrrha!" Nora pointed to her teammates.

"Nora! Don't tell it our names!" Jaune scolded. He was trying to be cautious, but it was ultimately failing, Deta could see that much. Seems that this leader can't keep his team in check. In the Sangheili ranks, this boy wouldn't even be a Minor. He would be stuck as a recruit and eventually die from the dishonor he would bring to his family.

Deta craned his neck over to team RWBY. "And you? Would you like to share your names?" He doubted that this team would share their identities, but he was willing to try. Before anyone could speak though, the screens in the cells and a large one in the block lit up. On the screen were three old looking aliens wearing robes, crowns and large golden heirlooms on their backs and sitting in hover chairs, talking in front of an Elite in golden armor. Surrounding them were aliens of different kinds.

The golden Elite began to talk. "There was only one ship." He said in a smooth voice. Deta gasped when he heard it.

"Thel…"

"One? Are you sure?" The middle alien asked.

"Yes. They called it the 'Pillar of Autumn'." The aliens in the seats on the side surrounding them began to talk among themselves.

"Why was it not destroyed with the rest of their fleet!?" The alien on the right asked in an angry tone, slamming his fist on the arm rest.

"It fled as we set fire to their planet. But I followed with all the ships in my command."

"When you first saw Halo, were you blinded by it's majesty?"

"Blinded?"

"Paralyzed? Dumbstruck?"

"No!"

The holographic one began to speak. "Yet the humans were able to evade your ships, land on the Sacred Ring, and desecrate it with their filthy footsteps!"

"Noble Hierarchs, surely you understand that once the parasite attacked-..." Before the golden Elite could finish, the council of aliens began booing and arguing.

"There will be order in this court!" The angry one shouted.

"You were right to focus your attention on the Flood, but this Demon, this Master Chief…"

"By the time I learned of the human's intent, there was nothing I could do." The council began to yell again, screaming "Traitor" and such.

The three aliens in front of the golden Elite began to talk amongst each other. The one in the middle turned to the Elite. "You are one of our most sacred instruments. Long have you led your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo was a colossal failure."

A council member stood up. "Nay! It was heresy!" Suddenly, the council room began to roar with arguments and yelling. The golden Elite looked around, but then stood in confidence.

"I WILL continue my campaign against the human's!"

"No! You will not."

A Brute entered the screen and ordered his guards to take the Elite away.

"Soon the Great Journey shall begin. But when it does, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet. And you shall be left behind." The screens then turned black.

Deta couldn't believe what he just saw. "Thel...No…"

"Filthy heretic!" The stubby aliens spit. Deta seemed disgusted. His friend from long ago was now being executed. He couldn't and didn't believe it. It was possible to see how distraught Deta was.

"...Ruby."

Deta turned his head. "Huh?"

"...My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose." Ruby spoke up from behind the shield. Deta couldn't see her face, but he didn't mind.

"...A pleasure, Ruby Rose."

The screen turned on again suddenly, with Thel being locked in place by plasma locks. His armor was being electrocuted. Burned and seared. Once it was weak and frail, the Brutes ripped off Thel's armor. The lead Brute picked up a large metal stick. When he wielded it, the end of it was searing hot. The Brute walked over to Thel and pressed it against his chest, burning his skin. Imprinting a mark. More specifically, the Mark of Shame. Thel tried to contain his pain, but ultimately screamed from the burning.

Both the humans and the aliens in the block cringed. Oh, the amount of pain Thel must be feeling.

"Thel, stay strong. No matter what, honor still runs through your blood." Deta says to himself. As for teams RWBY and JNPR, they were confused. What were they going to do? Kill this 'Thel'?

Deta stood up and sighed. The screen showed Thel being taken away by the Brutes. Deta was once friends with Thel. They were close before Thel became a Fleet Master. And even then, they still kept in touch. Another day in the Covenant.

0oooo0oooo0

Thel felt weak. He felt hurt. He felt dishonored. He could hear his feet being dragged. The Brutes talk to each other. The rabid Kig-Yar squawk and hiss. The Brutes suggested throwing him in with them. Another suggested they eat him. And Tartarus scolded them, saying the Hierarchs have something special in mind. Thel didn't care, he just wanted to be dead. The searing pain from the Mark of Shame still stung his tough skin as he was dragged. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew, Thel was being walked through a hallway of Honor Guards. Thel noticed where he was going. The Mausoleum of the Arbiter. When they entered, the Brutes got onto one knee.

"Noble Prophets of Truth and Mercy, I have brought the incompetent." Tartarus said before the Prophets.

"You may leave, Tartarus." Truth waved his hand.

"B-But, I thought-"

"And take your Brutes with you."

Tartarus had a sour look on his face as he looked back to the Elite. "Release the prisoner." He ordered. The two Brutes released Thel, making him stand on his hands and knees. The Brutes turned around and walked away.

"The council decided to have you hung by your entrails and your corpse paraded through the city. But ultimately the terms of your execution are up to me." Truth says.

Thel looked up at the Prophets. "I am already dead."

"Indeed. Do you know where we are?" Truth asked, craning his neck.

"The Mausoleum of the Arbiter."

"Quite so. Here rests the Vanguard of the Great Journey. Every Arbiter from first to last, each one created and concealed in times of extraordinary crisis."

"The taming of the Hunters, the Grunt Rebellion, were it not for the Arbiters, the Covenant would have broken long ago." Mercy said and slammed his fist.

"Even on my knees I do not belong in their presence." Thel shamed himself.

"Halo's destruction was your error, and your rightly bare to blame. But the council was...Over-Zealous. We know you are no heretic. This is the true face of heresy." Truth taps the arm of his chair, and the hologram of another Elite popped up. He was holding his hand against his chest. He had a rebreather system in his mandibles, an anti gravity pack and a modified personal shield.

"One who would subvert our faith and incite rebellion against the High Council." Truth played the hologram.

"Our Prophets are false! Open your eyes my brothers! They would use the faith of our forefathers to bring ruin to us all! The Great Journey is a-" Truth stopped the message.

"This Heretic, and those who follow him, must be silenced." Truth said.

"This slanderer offends all who walk the path." Mercy says.

"What use am I? I can no longer command ships, lead troops into battle." Thel says.

"Not as you are, no. But, become the Arbiter, and you shall be set loose against this heresy with our blessing." Truth says and turned to a floating structure. It floated down until the staircase reached it. The door opens and a blinding white light escapes the pod. Inside of it, is the armor of the Arbiter. It's silver plating shined down on Thel.

"...What of the council?" Thel asked.

"The tasks you must undertake as the Arbiter are perilous, suicidal! You will die like each Arbiter has before you. The council will have their corpse." Mercy says.

Thel breaths in and stood up, groaning from his aching bones. He walked forward, going up the steps to the pod that held the legendary armor. He covered his Mark of Shame as he approached the armor. He takes both hands and grabbed the helmet. He stared at it long and hard before placing it on his head. He looked to his right, to Truth and Mercy.

"What would you have your Arbiter do?"

0oooo0oooo0

Xato 'Sradumee, a personal Honor Guard for the San 'Shyuum Prophet, Prophet of Patience, walked next to the frail man as they returned to their estate. Xato was equipped with full Honor Guard armor, a red energy sword, and an Energy Stave. Patience rested his chin against his hand, contemplating on the trial that was given to Thel 'Vadamee. He was one of the council members who pleaded in favor of Thel.

"Politics. How tiresome…" The Prophet sighs and floats along in his chair. Xato knew that Patience was a reasonable and logical person, since he saved him from being declared a heretic and executed. He used as much logic and evidence he could to defend those who were innocent in his eyes. Thel Vadamee was one of them.

"Thel was such a valuable asset. Yet the council throws him aside like he hasn't done a thing. It was him that conquered the planet Reach. And he has won every single battle he participated in. How they could ignore that is a tragedy. Now we lose the most competent Fleet Master the Covenant ever had." Patience says.

"It is a shame, Your Grace. Such a noble leader cast away. Though, it was the destruction of Halo." Xato says.

"The Prophets would hang me for this, but Halo is just one of many great artifacts. Surely we could stand to lose one. We aren't running out of them any time soon." Patience sighs.

Xato could see Patience easily being executed for saying such heresy. But, Xato understands his point of view.

"Oh, how could I forget, we are to go to the new cell block for those captured humans. Oh, the poor beings. I heard they haven't even developed space age technology." Patience says, quickly turning right. Xato kept in pace.

"All humans are filth, Your Grace. I wouldn't expect a world that has been cut off from human support to make such technology." Xato hissed.

"Hmm, quite. While I do agree that they couldn't have created such works of art such as our ships, but I don't think they are filth. They are merely living beings, living life and trying to survive." Patience says. He actually knew the truth about what the humans are, but he was forced to stay quiet about it. If he revealed his secrets, he would be killed, along with his family.

The two aliens approached the gravity lift that would take them to the prison blocks. They entered it and were lifted up. They both waited to be brought to the floor where all humans were held. Once they reached the top, Patience hovered past the guards that were guarding the entrance quickly. Xato jogged to keep up with the old man, not breaking away from him. Patience slowed down and stopped at a small door. He placed his hand on a pad next to the door. The door rang and slide open, allowing Patience and Xato to enter. Two Elites and four grunts were guarding the block.

"I am here to speak to the prisoners." Patience says to what Xato guessed was the Warden of the whole floor. The Warden, adorned with red armor, nodded and stepped aside, deactivating the shield, allowing the Prophet inside. Patience hovered in along with Xato as the shield was re activated.

Both aliens looked at a lone man, sitting at the other end of the room. He was a smaller man to them both, wearing a green suit and a scarf of a lighter green color. He wore glasses and had white hair.

"Greetings, Human. I am the Prophet of Patience. May I ask for your name?"

The Human male stood up. "My name is Ozpin. A pleasure, Patience."

Xato growled. "You will address him as 'Holy One' you filth!"

"Calm yourself, Xato. He is fine." Patience says. "So, Ozpin, why?"

"Excuse me?" Ozpin asks as he adjusts his glasses.

"Why did you volunteer to be taken captive? There were plenty of other people. That general. The woman with you. Yet, you decide to be taken. Why?"

"You took my students. I had to go." Ozpin answered simply.

"You care that much for children?"

"Yes. I'll say again, they are my students and I will do everything in my power to make sure they are safe."

Patience scratches his chin. "In all my days, I've never met a human with such selflessness. Interesting. Tell me something. Why are these students so important to you?"

Ozpin chuckled. "There are some things you can't understand."

Xato snarled. "You WILL answer his question, you trash!"

"Xato!..." Patience sighed. "Is that so? Then I shall take your word for it. Now, who are your students?"

"The two teams kidnapped were called RWBY and JNPR. One team is made up of all females while the other has two males and two females."

Patience nodded. "Xato, find them in the prison log, would you?" Xato nodded and exited the cell. He approached a terminal and typed in the information given to him. The result came. He quickly returned to the Prophet.

"Eight floors up. The Warden is out and their current guards are Private Deta 'Gazamee, Lieutenant Deb Ther, and Grunts Mumwip and Lafad."

Patience nodded. "How would you like a transfer?"

"Do you mean to my students cell block?"

"Yes. It is a simple question."

"I just wanted to clarify. Yes. I would like a transfer."

Xato tapped Patience's shoulder. "I would like a word, Your Grace." Xato stepped outside along with the Prophet.

"I mean no disrespect, but are you mad? Imagine what they could do if put together! They could try to escape!"

"Not likely. While there may be a low amount of guards, they would never be able to find a way out. They would eventually run into our troops and die. So no, I'm not mad." Patience says and turns away. "Follow me then, Human. I'll fill out the order later."

The other guards were about to protest when Patience shot them a look. They backed down and stood away.

"Now, let us go see these students of yours."

0ooo0ooo0

I hope you enjoyed this cancer. Don't worry, I'll be whoring out more chapters for views and reviews, so you can count on more shit content. Anyways, see you all later.


End file.
